<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quiescent Xanadu Finale by sardonyx164</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593484">Quiescent Xanadu Finale</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164'>sardonyx164</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Codename: Kids Next Door</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Massages, Platonic Kisses, Screenplay/Script Format, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>908</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel and Chad have a heartfelt conversation.</p><p>*Definition of xanadu: a great, beautiful and luxurious place*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nigel Uno &amp; Chad Dickson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Operation Heartfelt (Humans Encourage Aliens' Reflection Totally Forming Excellent Lessons Together) [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Operation Friend</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Quiescent Xanadu Finale</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the end...of Operation Heartfelt. I must thank all of the people who read the fics in this series.</p><p>So what inspired *this* series, you may ask?<br/>It was this:<br/>https://nurselofwyr.tumblr.com/post/155916460914/krabbydon-skeletonmug-beka-tiddalik</p><p>The post talks about how humans are dangerous not because of how scary they are, but because of how affectionate and compassionate they are.<br/>And so I figured: what if human compassion was the key to intergalactic peace?<br/>And that is how Operation Heartfelt came to be.</p><p>Oh, and here's another story that helped inspire me, not just with this series but with my other stories as well [warning for swearing in the link]:<br/>https://schmemebulock.tumblr.com/post/114822827617/did-u-know-i-was-gonna-say-detention</p><p>-Final Alternate Universe Ideas:<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/WreckItRalph<br/>https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/AGoofyMovie</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>[Scene: Beachtopia. Chad and Nigel are sitting on swings as they happily look out at the pink/orange sunset</em> <em>]</em></p><p><b>Chad: </b>So, Nigel...</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Yes, Chad?</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[taking a deep breath]...Can you really believe that it’s all over?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [confused] What, exactly, is over...?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Our hatred for each other, of course. [chuckling affectionately] I mean, we still bicker a lot, but that bickering seems more like friendly bantering than hostile feuds. You get what I mean?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [tearing up] Yes...</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[worried] Hey, kid, are you okay?!</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[wiping his tears away] Yes. It’s just that...I’m really <em>happy</em> right now. [sniffs] We’re living in a ship that’s full of wonderful rooms, we get to visit beautiful worlds, and the best part is...[sniffs]...I’m working with <em>you</em> again.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [putting a hand on his heart out of joy and love] Oh, Nigel...</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel’s smile slowly turns into a frown as he bows his head. Chad’s happy expression changes to one of confusion and worry as he puts his hand on Nigel’s shoulder]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [gently] What’s on your mind, kid?</p><p><b>Nigel</b>: Well, it’s just that...[sniffs]...my sector isn’t here to see all of this. [sniffs] I don’t even know what they’re doing or <em>how</em> they’re doing. [sniffs] And what about my memories? [sobs] I don’t want to forget about any of my friends...! I don’t want to forget about <em>you</em>...!</p><p>
  <em>[Chad quickly yet gently pulls Nigel into his arms and starts rubbing Nigel’s back. Nigel quickly returns the hug as he sobs into Chad’s chest]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>[Cut to: ten minutes later. Chad and Nigel are still hugging each other; Nigel has stopped crying, but he’s still hiccuping a little]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[gently patting Nigel’s back] You feeling any better?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [utterly exhausted] No.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [kissing Nigel’s temple] Yeah, that’s understandable. [giving Nigel a squeeze] Um, can I tell you something, Nigel?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Sure...</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[putting his hands on Nigel’s shoulders] I’ll ask these galactic kids if they can build a device that will allow you to talk to your sector.</p><p><b>N</b><b>igel: </b>You...you mean it...?</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Yeah. And Numbuh Infinity said that he’s going to scrap the decommissioning process once and for all. That process has led to a lot of heartbreak, and besides...[kissing Nigel’s temple]...now that we’ve proven that kids and teenagers <em>can</em> get along, the process isn’t really needed anymore.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [sniffs] That’s wonderful...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [happily] And you know what else?! I’m gonna stay with you <em>forever</em>! And there’s nothing you can do or say that will get me to leave!</p><p>
  <em>[Chad laughs heartily as he pulls Nigel into a bear hug. Nigel can’t help but smile at Chad’s comforting words and playful behaviour. After a few seconds, Chad sets Nigel down and puts his hands on Nigel’s shoulders]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [clearing his throat] I’m actually serious about that, you know. Um, well, I know how much you love your sector, and, uh, I just...want to make sure I’m compensating for their absence, you know? [looking away and blushing] I want you to understand that, uh, you won’t be alone anymore, you know? And, uh, you’ll <em>always</em> have those other galactic operatives that you befriended, you know?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [tearing up] Chad, stop it. You’re going to make me cry again...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [gently shoving Nigel away] Right, right. [clearing his throat] Sorry about that.</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [toeing at the ground] Oh, um, don’t worry about it.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [awkwardly clapping his hands together]...So...um, you still worried?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [scratching the back of his neck] Well...not really. I mean, decommissioning will be scrapped soon, I’ll get to see my friends again, and...you’re here with me, right?</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[beaming] You’re absolutely right.</p><p><b>Nigel: </b>[yawning] Thank you, Chad...</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel lies down on the grass and looks out at the now starry sky. The younger boy’s smile gets bigger as Chad lies down next to him]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [yawning] Man, I wonder what’s more beautiful. [throwing his arm around Nigel] The stars, or <em>you</em>~?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [throwing his arms around Chad’s waist] Both. <em>Both</em> are beautiful.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Hmm...sure, let’s go with that. [tracing his finger along Nigel's spine] Uh, hey, how about I sing to you again?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [humming happily] Sure.</p><p><b>Chad: </b>[excitedly] And then after our nap, we can have a nice dance on the beach!</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> Okay.</p><p><b>Chad</b>: [gently massaging the back of Nigel’s neck] And then after that, we’ll go get ice cream and hot dogs, okay?</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [sighing happily] Sounds good.</p><p><b>Chad:</b> Alright, good! Now, let’s see, what should I sing...oh, I know! [singing softly] All I need is you for always and forever, all you need is me, remember when I say...</p><p><b>Nigel:</b> [continuing Chad’s song]...all we need is love for us to be together, cause you’re my number one...</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [playfully whispering into Nigel’s ear] Dude. Stop. Stealing. <em>M</em><em>y lines</em>!</p><p><b>Nigel</b>: [shuddering a bit] No. [slowly closing his eyes] I’ll steal whatever I want from you, teenager. Especially your...heart...</p><p>
  <em>[Nigel happily cuddles up to Chad’s chest and falls asleep. Chad chuckles and softly kisses Nigel’s scalp as he continues to rub the younger boy’s back]</em>
</p><p><b>Chad:</b> [speaking] You know, I learned something really important from you, Nigel. As it turns out, I don’t need any perfect scores or stuff like that to be happy. [softly kissing Nigel’s scalp a few times] Because if <em>you</em> like me, Nigel...[slowly closing his eyes]...how bad can my life be?</p><p>
  <b>Fin</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Operation Interviews (the finale) shows (or at least implies) that Sector V kept their memories and worked as double agents. The finale also reveals that Nigel has returned home (judging by the very last line: "Oh, and Numbuh One? Welcome back."), so in other words...Nigel will be fine.</p><p>-The fact that Nigel and Chad halted decommissioning and created intergalactic peace just by acting like, well, humans-- playful, loyal, compassionate humans--is just one of the most wholesome things ever.</p><p>-The song that Chad is singing is "Number One" from Sonic R...but you knew that already.</p><p>-My choices of ending songs:<br/>--&gt;Number One (TJ Davis) [Sonic R]<br/>--&gt;Eye to Eye (Tevin Campbell) [A Goofy Movie]<br/>--&gt;When Can I see You again (Owl City) [Wreck-it Ralph]<br/>--&gt;Together Forever (JP Hartmann) [Pokemon 2BA Master album]<br/>--&gt;Endless Possibility (Bowling for Soup) [Sonic Unleashed]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>